Glamouring
Glamouring is the ability to change one's appearance to look like another person, though it can also be used to change a person's age or clothing. It can be an independent power or accessed with a spell. When activated, the glamour is typically cast by surrounding the person in whitelighter or wiccan orbs. However, other beings such as warlocks simply morph their appearance without additional effect. In the Book of Shadows, there is a specific spell To Change One's Appearance. The spell was used to change the appearance of Elise Rothman back into the way she looked when she was attacked by Cal Greene.Morality Bites Back Examples Anton In order to trick the cousins of his lover P. Russell, the warlock Anton glamouring into Baxter's former lover. As Russell attacked Bowen, Anton broke the glamour and revealed himself to Baxter.Pardon My Past Spirit Killer In 2000, a Darklighter known as a Spirit Killer was seen using this ability to change his clothes to prevent the possibility of getting exposed, rather than completely changing his appearance.Murphy's Luck Paige Matthews Paige first used this power 2003 to trick her friend Glen Belland into marrying her due to a hex. She abducted his fiancée Jessica and took her appearance.House Call In the following years, she continued using this power. Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt used this power to help train the sisters to face Belthazor. Glamoured into the demon, Leo attacked the sisters to practice their strategy.Power Outage He used it several times after this, most notably to approach Gideon glamouring as Barbas.It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 The Charmed Ones After faking their deaths in the battle against Zankou, the sisters used a spell to glamour themselves and Leo in order to live demon-free lives.Something Wicca This Way Goes...? They continued using different glamours over the next couple of months, until finally casting a spell to settle on new identities.Still Charmed and Kicking List of Beings who use(d) Glamouring ;Original power *The Elders *Whitelighters *Leo Wyatt (As a Whitelighter and an Elder) *Paige Matthews *Anton *Nicholas *Spirit Killers *Glamouring Demon ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *Piper Halliwell (With a spell) *Phoebe Halliwell (With a spell) *Jackson (Stolen from the Glamouring Demon) Notes and Trivia *Unlike Shapeshifting, glamouring creates an illusion around the body, whereas shapeshifting causes a physical change. * Prue Halliwell is the only sister that hasn't used the power of Glamouring. * During Season 5 and 6, when Paige and Leo used this power, it didn't have the orb effect, and looked the same as Shapeshifting. * In later seasons, whenever Paige glamours, it is accompanied by wiccan orbs. * Unlike Paige who glamours with wiccan orbs, when Leo uses this ability it has whitelighter orb effect. * Neena notes that she was the one who invented this power. * Etymologically, glamour has its roots in a Scots English variant of 'grammar', since the ancient magic was based in learning and knowledge. *When Leo was glamoured as Barbas, the sound effect of Flaming could be heard as he appeared off-screen. This would indicate that a glamoured person can also copy the teleportation effect of others. *Many times this power is activated, the user will snap their fingers or slide their hand over their face. Considering that the majority of the time they don't do this, it's likely that they're only doing it for effect. *It appears that this power is limited to human form. For instance, Paige had to use a potion to take on the form of an inhuman-looking specter. References Category:Powers